Transfigurational Conditions
by Lily Ryann
Summary: "What's the catch," I asked nervously. "Well now that you mention it," he said smiling. "How 'bout this: if you do well on the next exam, you have to go on a date with me?" The last part flying out of his mouth rather quickly as he whipped out his wand and cast a shield charm in front of him, awaiting my hex.


Transfigurational Conditions

I wasn't sure when it began. Maybe it had been at the last Hogsmeads weekend where he had looked so dashing all bundled up in his coat or maybe when he was talking to Chrissy Reynolds and all I could see was red. All I know is that I'm falling in love with James Potter.

"Lily! Oi, Lily!" I heard as I made my way to charms.

"Oh, um hullo Potter," I managed to squeak.

"What did you think about that Transfiguration exam? I thought McGonagall was going to bite my head off," he said while ruffling his already messy hair. I felt the sudden urge to run my fingers through the raven mop on his head. I wondered how it would feel –

"Lily!"

"Huh? What?"

"Are you alright?" he asked me. "Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"What? No! I was just, um, lost in thought." I said, my face, I'm sure, the colour of my hair.

"Alright then, so that test?" He asked again chuckling slightly.

"Awful! Transfiguration is so horideous. I can never get it just right," I said frustrated. At once I heard his foot steps stop, I looked behind me. James was lying on the floor. "Potter! What happened? Oh my goodness, are you alright?" I asked leaning over him.

He opened one eye, a smile spreading across his face as he looked up at me kneeling beside him. "You?" he asked me. "You, THE Lily Evens having trouble in a subject? I fainted from the shock!" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Ugh! Get up you prat!" I said while failing miserably at glaring at him as a laugh escaped my lips.

"Swot," he says under his breath.

"Toe-rag," I shoot back at him playfully.

"You know," he said bumping my shoulder. "This is the first time you haven't hexed me for talking to you."

I raised a delicate eyebrow at him, desperate to keep calm.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said quickly. But before I could respond, we had reached Professor Flitwick's classroom. He opened the door, "After you."

I shot him a quick smile and scurried to my seat next to my friend Hestia.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "I beat you to class, that never happens- Oh. Yes James?"

"Would you mind switching seats with me? Sirius would like to speak with you," he said politely. We both looked over our shoulders at him and Sirius sent us a cheeky little wave.

"Uh huh, sure," and with that she grabbed her books and went to sit with Sirius.

"Hey," he said. "So I've been thinking-"

"-Don't strain your brain to much Potter-"

"-Very funny. Now as I was saying, I was thinking that since you're having trouble in transfiguration, I could tutor you."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say at first. "This isn't some prank is it?"

"Lily, you wound me! But no, I just happen to have a knack for it," finishing the sentence with his signature, arrogant smirk.

"What's the catch," I asked nervously.

"Well now that you mention it," he said smiling. "How 'bout this: if you do well on the next exam, you have to go on a date with me?" The last part flying out of his mouth rather quickly as he whipped out his wand and cast a shield charm in front of him, awaiting my hex.

Instead, I heard myself say, "Alright."

"Really?" he asked surprised by that fact that I had agreed and hadn't hexed him.

"On one condition," I said. His face fell. "Even if I fail, we still go on that date."

I looked up at him. A smile, so large that eve the Cheshire cat would envy, had spread across his face. He was radiant.

"Oh Lily!" He jumped up and spun me around, confusing poor little Professor Flitwick as James danced our way around the front of the room.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick cried.

"She said yes!" James yelled and promptly kissed me after.

The class cheered and whistled while an "it's about time" came from the back of the class. Some one took a picture, I'm rather certain it was Sirius, or perhaps it was Hestia.

I don't know when it began. But I know two things for certain, I'm in love with James Potter and he loves me back.


End file.
